


She’s 24

by Nice_name_myguy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I thought about this at 3 am yesterday, This is DUMB, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, his twin died, oh Lance’s was an identical twin, sorry - Freeform, trans boy lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nice_name_myguy/pseuds/Nice_name_myguy
Summary: Veronica is upset about Lance’s disappearing act and she starts to reminisce about her and her brother’s shitty life before being adopted by the McClains.





	1. The beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be confusing but Veronica uses male pronounce and Lance’s name at the begging of the story bc she’s basically just having a flash back. This whole story is gonna be a big flash back. But Lance doesn’t tell her to call him Lance until like a couple of chapters from the first one I think idk. I made stuff extra confusing I’m so sorry but idk how to explain it any better Oof ouch

Veronica is 24 and is Lance’s only living biological sister. 17 years ago, Lance was born a girl and as an identical twin with Veronica’s now dead sister, Jimena. 17 years ago, her mother died while giving birth to her little siblings, so they only ever saw her in a tiny picture Veronica kept of her. She remembers the stories she told Lance and Jimena about their short but happy 3 years with her biological father, before he died in a car crash, to soothe them when they had nightmares. She was only seven when she was forced to take care of Lance and Jimena so that her Papá could earn enough money to feed his three children. Despite all the responsibility that was unfairly pushed on her at such a young age, Veronica was never bitter about it. She took care of them mostly on her own until she was ten, and continued to do so more fiercely when they were forced to move from foster home to foster home. Her protectiveness caused all of the foster families that took them in to drop off the trio back at the Home days after they opened sús puertas for the kids. She should’ve felt guilty for keeping her three-year-old siblings from living with an actual family, but she thought that if that family couldn’t handle Veronica’s urge to protect her siblings, pues entonces ellos no los merecían.

 

One day a kind señora named Teresa, who was their foster parent for the month, kept them for more than a week! At the time, it felt like an unlikely dream come true to her. Veronica asked Teresa why she still hasn’t returned them to the Home yet and la señora dijo that she loved how Veronica was so willing to put siblings’ comfort and safety before her own even if they weren’t in danger. She said that she wished that her hermana and her could’ve been close like that, but her hermana was always cruel to her and refused to spend time with Teresa. Teresa ended up adopting all the kids and they spent 2 years together, making memories they swear they will look back at in 10 years and laugh at how silly the twins were or how fun it was to stay up late for Mamí to come home from el trabajo, playing pretend con la ropa vieja de la abuelita even though they were all supposed to be sleeping. But they never ever got to that point. Veronica and Lance were sent to la farmacia to pick up medicina for Jimena because she came down with a bad fever. Veronica and Lance had a fun time walking to the pharmacy since it was their first time walking outside by themselves, but the sight that they were greeted with when they got back was a lot less fun. Veronica looked at the living room numbly. Her hermanita and Mamí were dead and there was blood everywhere. Lance slipped his hand out of hers and ran over to the bodies, he started to shake them and pleaded them to wake up. She rushed to Lance’s side, struggled to pick up the five-year-old but she managed and then ran to la policía. Ambulances and police cars were sent to her home while an officer stayed behind to calm Lance down and take care of the kids. It took 20 minutes to get Lance to stop crying and after he did, he fell asleep immediately. The police officer asked if she had any other familia and she shook her head. She was 12 and she was old enough to know that she and Lance were going to get sent back to a Home. And she was right, but it wasn’t the same Home she and the twins were sent to last time. This Home had terrible people in it. The people that were supposed to be in charge didn’t care when strange men came into the Home and took random kids, took them to a separate room and made the entire Home be filled with screams and the only explanation they got was “those kids did something wrong and needed to be punished”. She prayed to whatever god there was out there to never let her or Lance be take to That Room, but apparently those gods didn’t hear prayers because they were both taken in there for breaking a vase she didn’t know existed. Things happened to them that she never wants to relive, she still feels dirty even though years have passed since it happened. Her saint of a little brother was taken in the room multiple times because he decided that no one was going to have to suffer anymore and he would take the blame for whatever any of the other kids at the home supposedly did. All the other kids were grateful, but felt guilty that he was willing to do so much for them and they couldn’t give him anything back. Veronica felt pain, though. She wasn’t the one being tortured, but she cried about the fact that this was the first time she has ever been unable to save her brother. If only those police in Teresa’s campo took care of the drogadictos sooner, she and Jimena wouldn’t have to get murdered, and Lance and Veronica wouldn’t be stuck in an abusive orphanage home. Esos malditos puercos eran buenos para nada.


	2. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evil assholes are busted by the fuzz and all the orphan kids are being taken away

Two years pass, Veronica was 14, and the police kick the door down ordering the kids to tell them where the offending men were. “Finally”, Veronica thought. “It only took you two whole days to acknowledge my call about kids being abused in this hell hole of an orphanage”. The men were in the middle of teaching Lance a “lesson” which meant that they were burning him with Cuban Cigars and blowing the smoke in his face, the usual, all the kids went through it at one point. Lance trying to take the blame didn’t always work. When they weren’t getting ordered around like servants or getting beaten, the men would play poker and smoke so many Cigars that Veronica was sure at least half of these kids had asthma. The men were fully rounded up and took to jail after almost an hour since they put up a big pelea with the police. A bunch of social workers were called over to take all of the kids away individually to go over more foster options and what not. When Lance’s and Veronica’s social worker, Señor Antoñio, arrives, he seats them in his car and drives them to the hospital for a checkup just to make sure if any bones were broken. They arrive at the hospital and it seems like the doctors were already notified about the situation at the Home since both of the siblings get tested for what feels like every possible illness or disease because they had to stay at the hospital for hours. After the doctors decided that they’ve taken enough tests, the children and the social worker were sent on their merry way, being promised most of the results in a week or so. In the meantime, the had to sleep over Señor Antoñio’s house, which didn’t sound so bad because she’s known this man ever since she was 7-years-old and in those seven years Veronica’s known him, he’s never been anything but nice and patient. Just like Teresa. Veronica misses her so much, and Jimena. They arrive at Señor Antoñio’s house and he quietly tells Veronica that tomorrow they can make profiles for her and her brother on the adoption website the system has, that it might increase our chances to get adopted. He helps her carry Lance up to the Guest Bedroom and he leaves once he lays Lance on the bed, sensing that Veronica needed some space. She kneels down next to the bed and just puts her face in her hands while she tried to come up with a prayer. She just wanted all of this to be over, she just wanted to never have to worry about wether or no her and her brother’s next foster family is solely made up of assholes. She just wanted to disappear for a little while and take Lance with her, she wanted to go back to Teresa’s arms. She wants to give her little sister a hug. She finally settles on something. “God, what sin have my brother and I committed to deserve this?,” Veronica asks. “And how much more of this do we have to take?” She takes a deep breath and takes her time to make sure if she forgot to ask anymore questions, but to be honest that was it. She just needed to know why this was all happening to a couple of children. Veronica would’ve asked for protection from all the people that wanted to hurt them, but it feels like it’d be too much to ask for since that was her job, she was supposed to protect Lance and Jimena and she failed both of them, she wouldn’t ask God to fix her mistakes for her. She makes a cross on her self and ends with, “en el nombre del padre, del hijo, y el espíritu santo. Amen.” She gets off her knees and climbs in the bed next to her little brother and closes her eyes to be met with all the horror she’s witnessed in her life so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If none of this makes sense I’m sorry, I started writing at 11:00 pm and wrote 3 chapters, it’s 2:00am now, idfk what I’m doing. If you like it for some reason thanks


	3. Cool swords!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumor come out. Does Lance is trans? You bet your ass he is

Veronica was being shaken awake at 3 in the morning by Lance. She began to panic, thinking they were in danger again, and became more worried when she saw that Lance was crying. Veronica remembers asking him what was wrong and Lance saying that he didn’t want to be called Valeria anymore. “Pero porqué? Why?” Veronica questioned. “I think it’s a pretty name.” She wiped away Lance’s tears.

“Because that’s a girls name.” Lance told her with a pout.

“But you’re a niña, silly” Veronica told him in an Elmo voice to make him stop crying.

“No I’m not,” Lance sniffed. “At least I don’t feel like one.”

Veronica arched her eyebrows in surprise and reached to the bedside to turn on the lamp so that she could see Lance better. “What do you mean by that?” 

“It means that I feel like I’m a boy, not a girl,” Lance kept eye contact with her. “Como que nací in the wrong cuerpo.”

Veronica stayed silent and started to think. She did hear about people like that, if she recalled correctly, they were called transgendered people. She knew some assholes didn’t like them for some reason, but she doesn’t care. If that’s what her little brother was, then she didn’t care, as long as he was happy. She made a mental note to do more research about it.

“Veró,” Lance asked in a quite voice. “Do you hate me now?”

Veronica smiled at him brightly, “There’s nothing, y digo nada, en este mundo that can make me hate you.”

“So,” Veronica pokes his nose, and he does laugh that time. “What new name are we going to choose for you?”

Her little brother cocked his head to the side in slight confusion, “new name?”

“Yeah, new name, silly,” Veronica told him. “You said you don’t want to be called Valeria anymore and you can’t walk around with no name como un gatito perdido, verdad?”

He giggled at being compared to a cat. “I guess you’re right.”

Veronica made a serious face, “entonces what name vas a escoger? You have any in mind or do you want me to help you come up with a list?”

He thinks for a little bit and suddenly jumps up with excitement. “I want my name to be Lance!”

She laughed at his excitement, “Lance is a great name! Why’d you choose it though?”

“Because in the history books I read a while ago, Lances were really cool-looking swords!” Lance told her with a wide smile.

Veronica hugged him tight. “You’re such a little goofball.” She whispered to him.

Lance hugged her back and they stayed like that in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes.

“You want me to cut your hair, so that you look more like a boy?” She whispered to him again.

Lance just about exploded with excitement and happiness and wasted no time to find some scissors his sister could use.

Veronica didn’t care if Señor Antoñio would yell at her for cutting her sibling’s hair off, she would do anything to make Lance happy. He might’ve been only seven-years-old but he knows better than anyone who he is and how he feels. Plus, it’s never too early to know who you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also three days until season 7... I’m not ready. Jeremy said there was gonna be a lot of yelling and crying, Bex laughs and says that we are poor souls. “Pidge isn’t who you thought she was” wtf does that mean???? I’m scared shitless. But hey!!! Hunk is gonna get a character arc!!!!
> 
> Also!!!! The next chapter is gonna be sad idk when I’ll write it though. But I know it’s sad.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I should continue it bc idk if this is trash


End file.
